


Conceal, Don't feel

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on Frozen, Betrayal, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Other, The Triforce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: The triforce has been getting harder and harder to hide as the years went on. As it became more and more a part of him.
Series: Linked universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Frozen and Frozen 2, lol. And! It's Hyrule centric! (hooray!!!)

For as long as he could remember, Hyrule has always had the triforce on his left hand. It had become the reason for his shyness and silence. The reason why he can trust only himself and  _ nobody else _ . Not even his friends (if he had any). It's the reason why monsters and people are out for his blood.

As the years go by, he felt the power becoming less of a foreign, godly power but rather a part of him. It gave him more power and strength to his fighting and magic. 

_ It made it harder to hide _

Now that it's becoming more and more a part of him, the shape of the triforce has become harder to hide. It's presence is more prominent. Sometimes it'll glow without his consent. Sometimes it would boost his magic without control. 

Some may see this as a good thing, but to Hyrule, a runaway, cursed to an eternity of hiding and the only vessel keeping Ganon in his grave, it may become the cause of his country's demise. 

He can't show or tell anyone. Otherwise...

  
  


The sun may not shine upon Hyrule's fields any longer…

  
  
  
  


Eight heroes. There are eight heroes that are now traveling with him. They say he's a hero too. Ha! That's so funny!

No... He's not. He's just a kid. A kid on the run to avoid people from taking his power from him. To keep them from using that power. He's not good at anything. He just isn't...

_ Don't trust them. _

He's scared of Twilight. There's Never ending dark magic surrounding him. Same goes to Four but on a slightly lesser scale. Warriors, Sky and Wind are too outgoing, too optimistic. Don't they think of what could go wrong?? Don't they see what they could lose?! Time is... Too tall. He's too stoic. Everyone calls him father but he doesn't think he'd want a father like him. Godly magic radiates off of Time...

Wild and Legend are nice. The former more outgoing and childish than the latter and said latter is more snarky and maybe a bit closed off. But they make him feel....

Feel...

_ What's that word again? _ He can't remember.

He feels  _ nice _ (for the lack of the missing word)

_ Don't trust them _

He fears those two the most….

  
  
  
  
  
  


The triforce glows brightly in the night. He needs to hide it! Why did he have to hold it?

It's been causing more trouble for him after he had joined the group of heroes. Something about the heroes spirit or whatever, according to Sky.

_ Complete, utter bull crap.  _

He can't cover it up. It glows through even the bulkiest of gloves and the thickest of bandages. So, he has to go with the next best thing. 

He holds the dagger tightly in his right hand. It's a bit shank and it feels weird but that's okay. He can work with this. After all, this isn't the first time he's done this. 

He readies his blade and presses it to his hand. As much as he hates seeing his own blood, this has to happen to save his hide. 

The back of his hand stings and blood starts trickling down to his palm. Before it falls to the grass, 

he puts his hand to his mouth and licks all the stray blood off of it. The metallic taste no longer bothers him.

At the end of the first time, the triforce glows slightly dimmer. 

The procedure lasts for 5 more cuts until finally his hand stops glowing. He lets out a sigh of relief and dabs a small amount of potion onto the wound, healing and sealing it.

_ He needs to do what he can to protect himself. _

  
  
  
  


Bokoblins. Lots of them.

The group has been split up, each Link fighting about five monsters at once. They were all on their own.

Fire, slash, slash, parry. Swords and clubs colliding and bouncing off of shields. Arrows whizzing through the air.

Hyrule needed a break. He's getting exhausted. He needs to use his magic.

_ They might see... _

NO! He can't use his magic! The others might find out. Then they'll turn on him and they'll try to take the triforce  _ andthey'llhurthim _ **_and they'll!_ **

Focus, Link! Panicking won't help you!

The mark on his hand glows brightly. At the swing of his sword, electricity flowed through the metal, electrocuting the Bokoblin in front of him. The monster crumples to the ground in a charred crisp.

_ What? _

He can't worry about this right now. He needs to keep fighting.

...

It takes a long time but finally, the final monster falls and turns to smoke. Wild was already collecting their fallen items.

Hyrule stood stiffly at a distance, clutching his left hand to his chest. The triforce burns brightly on it. He can't do his usual procedure in front of everyone, either.

_ You need to hide. _

Hyrule slowly began to take steps backward. Away from the group. He needs to hide.  _ He needs to hide. _

"Hyrule!"

He stops. He can't run. Not now.

_ It's getting hard to breathe _

"Hyrule, come here! We need to check for injuries!"

_ He can't move. He needs to move! _

"Hyrule?"

_ Run _

He bolts.

  
  
  


"Hyrule! Come back!" Wild shouted. He clicks his tongue in annoyance. "I'm going to follow him!" He tells the group before going the direction that Hyrule ran.

>

_ He's gonna find you. You need to hide. _

Hyrule didn't know where he was anymore. His chest hurts and his legs feel weak but he has to keep going.

_ I need to hide. _

He was in the middle of a field. There's no hidden spaces.

**_I need to hide!_ **

Ahead, he sees a forest. A lifesaver.

"Hyrule!"

_ Go, go, go! _

He increases his pace, breath heaving harder, sweat dripping on the grass. He needs to lose him. He can't get caught.

"Hyrule! Come back!"

_ He's getting closer. _

Without thinking, he turns around and uses his magic to create a wall of fire between himself and the one chasing him. Then, he pushes on and runs straight into the woods.

He finds a small, rocky, sheltered area, hidden by the trees.

_ Perfect... _

Without thinking of the consequences, Hyrule sat down on the cold stone, pain immediately shooting from his legs and chest. He couldn't bring himself to care.

After collecting his breath, he checks his hand. 

The triforce still burned brightly against his skin. Even more now that he used a spell. He digs through his bag and pulls out his trusty dagger. 

_ Objects are better than people. More reliable. More trustworthy. _

He pushes the blade onto the mark, making multiple red streaks across the symbol of the Goddesses, and licking all the stray blood that came from them, sucking on the wounds until they were purple but no longer bleeding. Eventually, the triforce darkened and became invisible to his eye.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he wiped the blade and put some potion on his hand.

_ That was close.... _

He collects his items and stretches. Then, he climbs out of the cave and goes back to the group, nervously. 

_ I'm screwed. _

  
  
  


Wild skidded to a halt as the flames danced in front of him. He brought an arm to his nose and mouth to cover the smoke that arose from the fire. Since when could Hyrule cast a spell this big?!

"H-Hyrule! Come back! Hyrule!"

The boy didn't return. All Wild can do now is wait.

>

The longer he waited, the more the fire died out. But rather than slowly dissipating or even spreading, it collapsed into itself, shrinking.

_ Something's wrong... _

Once the fire had grown small enough that he could safely walk through it (the others were really starting to infect him), he ran through them and into the woods in search of his friend.

>

Hyrule turned left once more before finding that he had forgotten which way he came from.

_... This is a problem... _

He passed by an old, rotting tree that sat on his right.  _ Was that the same tree from earlier or....? _

A rolled over stone was right in front of him, one he recognized as the stone he kicked. Grumbling in frustration, he turned around, walking past the rotting tree.  _ Definitely the same one from earlier. _

>

"'Rule? Buddy? Come out! Please! Where are you?!" 

Wild's voice was starting to wear out. This is the most he's ever used it. He needed to find Hyrule before the others follow and he loses his voice. 

His ears flick at the sound of angered mumbling and curses. 

"Hyrule?" Wild quietly asked. He hears the voice again and is certain that it belonged to his friend. "Hyrule, I'm coming!"

Wild ran through the forest in search of Hyrule, using the boy's voice as a guide.

  
  
  
  


Hyrule cursed again. Why of all times to get lost, it had to be now?!

"'Rule!"

Hyrule turned around and found a pair of slender yet muscular arms tighten around him in a big bear hug.

"Oh thank Hylia, you're okay! I was so worried!" Wild said as he let go of the brunette. "Your fires started to die out really weirdly and I got scared because I thought something happened to you and I'm just really, really happy you're alright!"

Suddenly his face goes serious. "Why'd you run off like that? Why'd you  _ attack me _ ? What the hell was  _ this _ all about?"

This is just as Hyrule had feared...

"Ah, well... You see, I... Uh..."

Hyrule took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"I... Can't tell you..."

"..."

Hyrule was terrified.  _ What's going to happen? Is he going to hurt me? I need to hide! _

"Okay then."

Hyrule looked up at Wild, confusion tracing his features. "What?"

"I said okay. I'm not going to pester you about it. Just please don't ever do that again."

At that, Wild turned around and began making his way out of the forest, leaving Hyrule behind.

The wild child pauses. "Well, c'mon now! The others are going to get mad."

Hyrule breaks out if his shock and follows Wild out of the woods. 

>

It wasn't long before they had reached the treeline. Just as Wild was about to take a step, Hyrule grabbed his arm, hands shaking.

"W-why?"

Wild hummed in question.

"Why'd you run after me? Don't you want something from me?"

Wild's face softens. "All I wanted was to find you," He turns around and hugs Hyrule once more. "You're our family. We love you 'Rule and we don't know what we'd do without you."

Hyrule returned the hug, that feeling blossoming inside his chest again.

_ What was that word again? _

_... Oh yeah... _

**_Safe…._ **

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The group was up ahead. There was no turning back now. If they question him, there's nothing he can do about it.

"Wild! Hyrule! Why'd you both run off again?" Warriors asked with a slight hint of venom.

Wild appeared unfazed. "After the battle, 'Rule, here, ran off into the woods. I had to catch him."

Suspicion and distrust was evident in Warriors' features. Hyrule knew what was coming.

"Why'd you run off, Hyrule?"

"I-... Uh.. Umnn..."

He didn't know how to answer. He's scared. He's so scared.

"I-I was...-" He can see Warriors' face morph into a slightly more aggressive expression. He can feel hands grabbing him. Sweat rolls down his face and into the grass.

"I'm sure it's nothing, War. We always wander off at some point in the day." Wild said, noticing Hyrule's discomfort.

This didn't seem to convince the soldier, but he didn't press on. 

"Don't run off again." Warriors said before walking grouping with the others.

Wild lets out a sigh of relief before turning to Hyrule. "You doing okay?"

It took a second for Hyrule to process what Wild had asked him. He gives a jerky nod and a soft 'thank you' before walking toward the others.

Wild watches as Hyrule walks away from him. Something's up...

"Cub! Come here, we gotta go!"

He'll have to ask later.

  
  


Hyrule keeps rubbing the back of his left hand. He can't help it. It may be gone for now but it'll come back. The triforce will be back and it may be stronger than before. He hates having it so much.

Wild and Warriors are suspicious. He knows that. He can feel Warriors' eyes on him and hear his name being said in hushed whispers everytime the captain talks to someone. He can sense Wild watching him, cautious. He can feel him next to him.

You can't trust them. Hide your hand

He wished he didn't have to hurt himself to hide it. Otherwise concealing it would be so, so much easier.

A surge of power pulses from his hand to every part of his body. Already?!

Another pulse. And another. He can feel the power of the Goddesses course through him. Not now, not now!

His fingers feel tingly. He presses the hand hard against his chest. He needs to get rid of it!

"Hyrule? Is everything alright?"

He looks to the person that is now suddenly next to him. Wild.

No, no no

Another pulse. He jumps involuntarily.

"Woah! Hyrule, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I'm o-okay, I'm fine!"

Another pulse. The power begins to build. He's afraid. He needs to go.

Run! Hide! Use your magic!

"No."

"No what, 'Rule? No, you're not okay?"

Did he say that out loud?

"No, I mean, it's nothing. Don't worry about me!"

The triforce feels warm. It wants to be released. Small tendrils of electricity dance on his fingers.

"Hyrule, what are you doing with that spell?"

He closes his hand into a fist. No, don't.

"Hyrule, please."

He feels the magic grow. He can't control it. Before it releases, he looks Wild straight into his eyes. The glow grows increasingly brighter.

"I'm sorry."

Golden bolts of lightning shoot from his fingertips, aiming straight at the Wild child in front of him.

  
  


A loud, thundering boom vibrated through the air. Turning their heads, the group saw an enormous dust cloud where The Champion and The Traveler were standing. A painful scream echoes through the field and a blur of green and brown escape the cloud of debris.

_ I knew it! _

"Twilight, Sky, Legend and Wind, I need you to go check on Wild now!" Warriors barked as he unsheathed his sword. "Time, Four, come with me. We're catching ourselves a traitor."

  
  
  


Running. He's running again.

_ You messed up! You messed up bad! _

It's hard to focus. The triforce feels so hot on his hand. It burns with power; fills him with a disgustingly delicious sense of euphoria. He hates it.

Hyrule saw Wild's face when he bolted into the woods. He heard his agonizing scream of pain as the electricity shocked his entire body. He watched as the Wild Child convulsed and writhed in pain.

He did that.  _ All of it. _

_ Run. Just keep running. _

"Hyrule! You can't get away, you despicable traitor!" He hears a voice, Warriors, yell at him. Venom, more poisonous than one of a snake, drips from those words.

He needs to run. He needs to get away.

_ Just. Keep.  _ **_Running_ ** _. _

Right, left, right, right again, left. He needs to lose them.

Yelling and calling for him is heard. He wants to use his magic but it's too dangerous. 

Left once more, and another, right, right, left, right.

He skids to a stop. Pebbles and soil crumble and fall to the ground that is oh, so far down. Hyrule feels dizzy looking.

Left, no. Right? No. 

He's trapped. 

"Got you now, traitor!" Warriors exclaimed, pointing his sword, Time and Four standing behind him.

"Please, don't! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! One more word, and you can say hello to the ground below for me."

"Just listen-!"

"I'm warning you..."

_ Atrack them. Defend yourself. _

**No, I can't.**

_ You must! _

Hyrule presses his hand against his chest. No. He can't hurt them. Not again!

Warriors' sword. Gets closer to his face. He can't back away. All he can do is attack.

Taking a deep breath, he readies his magic.

Hyrule sticks his arm out and flames come out. The three heroes back away from the heat. A path opens. Hyrule bolts, not thinking and not looking back.

  
  
  


Wild groans in pain as he opens his eyes. Above him, Sky and Twilight are talking while Legend is silently sitting next to Wind. He hears the two elders' conversation turn to a hush and the next second, two worried and relieved faces stare at him.

"Wild, how are you feeling?" Sky asks gently as Twilight checks his injuries.

"'ve been b' tter." Wild groggily replies. He's dealt with lightning before but this... This power from Hyrule...

_ Wait.. _

Wild shoots up from his lying position only to double over in pain. Sky and Twilight carefully lay him back down as to not hurt him anymore than he already is.

"'Rule. W-where is he?"

From a distance, he sees Legend flinch.

Sky turns his eyes away from him, hurt and betrayal shining inside of them. 

"He ran off after electrocuting you. Warriors and the other two ran off to find him." Twilight informed the cub. Bitterness hangs from his tongue. 

"No, not War! We need to find him!"

"He nearly killed you, cub!" 

"He didn't mean to!" Wild yells as he sat up once more. Pain coursed through his body, nearly causing him to collapse, but two soft, strong hands held him up. "Something's wrong and we can't have Warriors running after him or he'll be killed. I need to find him." 

"Wild," Sky starts, calmly. "You can't go after him in your shape. We can send Legend and Wind if you want but you need to stay and  _ rest _ ."

Wild looks at him with slight anger in his eyes before letting out a sigh and laying back down. 

"Fine," He muttered. "Send Legend and Wind."

"Thank you, Wild."

With that, Legend and Wind were told to look for the brunette and bring him back safely before the two set out, leaving Wild with the two mother hens of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky calls the two mourning Links over to him, Legend helping Wind onto his feet.

"What do you need,  _ mother _ ?" Legend jeers

Ignoring the nickname, Sky clears his throat. "I need the two of you to go and look for Hyrule," Sky explains. "Wild doesn't want him getting caught by Warriors for... Obvious reasons. He also thinks that Hyrule didn't actually betray us."

A slight spark of hope shines inside the boys' eyes. Sky hopes it stays the same when they find him.

Legend runs to their spot where they sat just a moment ago and begins to pick up his and Wind's items.

" Sky?"

Sky looks down at Wind and hums in question.

"How are we going to find Hyrule? It's been at least thirty minutes since he ran off..."

Sky clicks his tongue. "I.... I don't know...."

Twilight's ears flick as he eavesdrops on the conversation, he tells Wild to stay put- despite him being asleep- and walks to the small group.

"Keep Wind here, Sky," Twilight says, placing a hand on the sky child's shoulder. "I'll go look for Hyrule with Legend."

"A-are you sure?" Sky stammered. 

"Positive." 

"Well... Okay then. Wind, you have to stay here." 

A disappointed and annoyed groan comes from the sailor before he walks off to Wild's spot. 

Satisfied, Twilight turns to Legend. 

"Let's go." 

The capped hero nods and they head out.

  
  


Hyrule smacks his face into a branch, a small twig scratching his left cheek. But he pushes on. He keeps going.

Warriors' shouts and taunts echo through the trees with some small pleads and inputs from the other two following him. He didn't know how they felt about the situation but he can't stop to ask. Not without endangering himself. He has to keep going.

All around him, the area looks the same. Green, grass, trees and bark. Occasionally a deer or wolf, maybe two. There's no place for him to hide. All he can do is run, run,  _ run _ .

His legs are wearing out, though. Breathing is hard. The triforce seems to have calmed down now but he can't stop. For as long as it glows on his hand, as long as he lives, as long as they don't trust him, he cannot stop running.

"Hyrule! Please come back!" Time's voice rings. He's gentle. He's safe....

_ You can't trust them... _

**I can't trust them.**

A blessing from the goddesses. A fork in the road. All he has to do is mutter a simple spell....

He sings his chant hastily and breathlessly. The rose-gold magic surrounds him and he feels himself shrink.

The magic fades and, stretching his wings, he takes the left side, the others' footsteps fading away.

Hyrule flutters into the path, away from his former family. Around him were still woods and trees but this time, there were more elevated lands around him. The perfect place to lose them.

He turns back into a Hylian and proceeds to climb upward, the air cooling the higher he went.

When he reached the top, the air was comfortably cold and he was high above the woods he was running through a moment ago. There was only a small amount of trees, just enough to shade him, and a small cave for him to hide in. It was perfect!

Immediately, Hyrule enters the cave and sets all of his items down. Then, he plops himself down and pulls out a bit of jerky.

Chewing on the dry meat, Hyrule thinks of all the events that had happened that day. The triforce is becoming stronger. He's starting to feel more of its power everyday. It's becoming harder to hide.

He wants to use it. He wants to have fun with this new magic and power he has. But it's dangerous! What if one of the others finds out? What if he hurts them? What if they try to steal it-!

Wait....

...He just needs to leave....

Then he'll be  _ free…  _

_ Free! _

A wide smile stretches across his face. Yes! He just needs to go where no one else goes, then he'll be free to do as he pleases. Use all the magic he'd like!

... First... He'd need to find a place...

Standing up tall, Hyrule goes to the very edge of his hill and looks across the land he's inhabiting currently. The snowy region, Hebra was it?, looked perfect. Empty and open. Hyrule grins. 

He pulls out his bedrolls and prepares to sleep, despite it not even being dusk yet. He needs to rest. He's got a big day tomorrow.

  
  
  


"I'll go up ahead to see if I can find him easier!" Twilight announced as he ran into the woods, away from Legend. The capped hero grumbles.  _ Next thing you know, Wolfie will show up and Twi won't be back until way later. _

As if on cue, Wolfie comes bolting from the woods and barks, alerting Legend.

"You always come after Twilight leaves. It's like you two are the same person."

Wolfie doesn't answer... Because he's a wolf.

"Can you track their scent, boy?"

Wolfie barks in response and stops to sniff the air and ground. Not a minute later, his ears perk up, he barks and they're on the run again, veering slightly to the left.

The road forks and the scents of Warriors and Hyrule blend and split into two. They need to choose one path but who's?

Legend notices the wolf's confusion. His eyes seemed to be debating which path to go down.

"They split, didn't they?" Legend asks Wolfie. The beast barks on response and stares at Legend with curious eyes.

"Follow Hyrule's path. Warriors and the others will be okay."

With that, Wolfie starts down the left path, Legend trailing behind.

  
  
  


Hyrule was lost but... He felt he was going in the right direction. The air was getting crisper and colder and there was a fresh, piney scent in the air. In the distance, large stone pillars rise high into the sky. A wooden horse head and the sound of an accordion grabs his attention. People.

Hyrule can feel sweat begin to form on his face, his heartbeat increasing. He knows he needs to go through but.... He's so terrified. What if the triforce acts up again? What if someone attacks him? What if he attacks them?

He takes a deep breath.  _ I can do this. Just.... Pass by and you'll be fine. You'll be okay. _

He steps into the open and walks past the weird, wooden structure, attempting not to make any sort of contact with the people there. 

"'Ey, kid! Where ya headed up ta?" A man's voice calls out.

Hyrule stops, afraid. He tries to steady his breathing as he turns around to face the person.

"I-I'm, uh, heading toward, um..."

Hyrule stuttered.

"What was that?"

Hyrule clenches his fists and takes a deep breath. "Hebra. I'm going to Hebra." He says finally, with confidence. 

The man clicks his tongue. "Not with those clothes, ya ain't. Ya need ta bundle up a bit, kiddo."

Huh. He never thought about clothes. 

"Um, do you know where I can get.. Clothes?"

The man points toward the stone pillars, where he sees a line of bridges connecting each pillar to each other. "Just head up to Rito Village. They got themselves a clothin' store that sells all the gear ya need ta travel though Hebra."

"Oh... Th-Thank you!" Hyrule said as he waved goodbye, going toward the village. 

"No problem, kid!"

  
  
  


It took a while before Hyrule was finally able to find the clothing store. The height of the village was incredible but also, in some ways, very inconvenient.

Inserting the feather behind his left ear, Hyrule decided to look around for a bit inside the beautiful, wooded village. A soft tune whispers in his ears as he wanders, stopping by the general store to pick up some arrows and mushrooms and talking to a few of the villagers. 

Once he had collected all of his items, he found a small ledge where a little, pink Rito girl was sitting.

"Hello. Is it alright if I sit next to you?" Hyrule asks.  _ Wow... Why am I the one starting a conversation? _

The girl looks up at him and happily chirps a yes before scooting a bit to the side to allow him a seat.

The two sit in silence for a while before the girl, who's name is Molli, asks him if he wants to hear a story about her grandfather. Then, it turned into the two of them excitedly sharing stories with one another. Hyrule tried his best not to tell too much, knowing that his story would be too mature for the young chick.

He had too much fun to realize that the triforce had begun acting up again.

"Hey, mister? Why is your hand all glowy?" Molli asked Hyrule curiously. "Can I see it? It looks pretty!" 

His heart stopped. Quickly, Hyrule pressed his hand against his chest to try and hide the mark.

"Mister?"

He doesn't want to hurt anyone.

_ Run _ .

"I-I have to go! Thank you for sharing your stories with me, but I.. I have to leave!" He stammered as he started to run down the stairs. 

"Mister!" The child cried out, her voice fading away as he got farther. "Where are you going?" 

He doesn't answer. He blocks out every noise and every distraction, focusing only on escaping and keeping the triforce in check. 

He bumps into someone. A rito with long, magenta hair. He mutters an apology and tries to walk past her, but is instead stopped by two feathery wings. 

"Be careful, dear. Whatever is the matter?" The woman asks, placing her wings on his shoulders. He can't stay here! _ He has to go! _

"I-I need to-to go."

"Darling, you're panicking. You need to calm down first-" 

"No, you don't understand. I need to leave  _ now _ !" 

"Please, just stop for a moment." 

Magic starts to build up inside his fingers. He won't be able to control it! 

Right before it releases, he moves his hands to the side, facing the open air right next to her head. A burst of flame shoots out from his fingers and he watches as some of it burns her cheek. 

Hyrule pushes himself away from her, the scent of burned bird wafting through the air. Before she has any time to say anything to him, he sprints. People from all around try to stop him, but he only pushes through. 

Someone stands in front of him with a spear. Rather than stopping, he uses his magic once again and turns into a fairy before flying into the air, toward the icy cold and powdery snow.

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Twilight sniffed the air, still trying his best to follow Hyrule's trail. 

However, when they reach a stable, the sound of accordion and horses filling the air, the scent of cooked bird, fairy dust and pine mixed and blended with Hyrule's, making it hard to pinpoint him.

He nuzzles Legend's leg to grab his attention.

"What is it, boy?"

Twilight whimpers as a response. Show that he's upset and unable to complete the task.

"You lost him?" Legend lets out an annoyed sigh, not directed toward wolfie. "It's okay. We just need to ask around...."

  
  
  


"No, sorry. I haven't seen anyone alike to what you've described recently. Though he was pretty friendly with Ponthos, maybe he knows." The stable owner told them, pointing to a certain man with maroon hair. 

Mumbling a thank you, the pair approach the man, Ponthos, in hopes of finding out where Hyrule went.

" Hello, you're Ponthos, yes?" Legend asks the red-haired man.

" Yeah, that's me. What'cha need, kid?"

"I'm looking for a friend. He has poofy, brown hair. Kinda average looking, wears green? Have you seen him recently?"

The man puts a finger to his hairy chin in thought, humming as his gears turned.

"Ah, yes! I talked ta 'im not too long ago, actually. Went up ta Rito village to get warm clothes and as I was heading to the owner to talk ta him, I saw the lad running off, into the snow." Ponthos told them. "I didn't bother to stop him, though. Thought he was excited to play in the powder."

Legend tries his best to hold his tongue. He knows that if he insults this man, things won't be going well for him.

"Thank you so much sir, it was a big help." Legend thanks as he begins to walk toward Hyrule.

"Wait, kid."

What now?

300 rupees fell into his hand.

He looks up at the giver, who is smiling smugly yet cheerily. "Go get yerself some warm clothes, first."

Of course...

"Thank you, again." Legend says, changing course and heading to the village.

  
  
  


Hyrule slows to a stop, taking in as much breath as he can. It was difficult due to the frosty air that surrounded him.

He looks around to his current resting spot. There are no people. The only inhabitants are a few wild animals and some sleeping monsters. There's no one but him here.

_ I'm free... _

"I'M FREE!" Hyrule roared, giggling and laughing louder than he ever had before. He's used to being alone but not truly alone. Before, he'd constantly be on the move. Constantly running and hiding, waiting and fighting and praying to the goddesses he never believed in. But now...

The triforce glows but, rather than pushing his hand to himself, he readies his magic. Then, with a flick of his hand, large bolts of golden, glowing lightning filled the snowy fields, taking a nearby tree down. But he wasn't concerned about the destruction.

Not one bit.

He chants a different song- a song of warmth and flames- and alike to the lightning, he releases, and great explosions of flame fill the air, warming his body and melting some of the snow. Hyrule can't help but laugh and giggle and the amazingness of everything. He can feel the courage and wisdom pushing him on, telling him that this was the right choice for him and that he's free and safe from the world. He can feel the immense power radiating within him and he wants to let that all go out. Flow into the atmosphere. Melt the snow and break the trees.

He runs, but not out of fear. Rather, he runs out of enjoyment. He's running because he can. He doesn't have to now. He wants to.

"I'M NEVER, EVER GOING BACK! HAHAHA!"

Hyrule's voice echoes through the field, but he doesn't care. His footprints are all over the snow but that doesn't matter.

Fire, lighting, more and more and more!

He's never going back.

  
  
  
  


Warriors looked around and around. There was no sign of Hyrule anywhere. 

"Where the hell could that traitor have gone?" 

He looks around some more, ignoring the protests and queries of the two behind him. They don't matter. Not right now. 

_ Capture the traitor. Capture the traitor. Capture the traitor. _

That's his mission. He needs to focus on the mission. An entire day has already passed. Who knows what the sprite is planning? 

_ Find him, capture him. _

"Warriors, we need to rest."

He ignores them. 

"War, I'm sure there's a good reason for this." 

He lets out a bitter laugh. "'Good reason'? He nearly  _ murdered _ Wild! He has been hiding so much from us and now he's ran off somewhere!" Warriors' volume kept increasing. He saw the two flinch but he can't bring himself to care." We can't let him run off or he might bring dark forces down on us. He could get us killed! Don't you understand?!"

"Warrior-" 

"SHUT IT, OLD MAN! I'M THE CAPTAIN AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!-" 

Silence fills the air. Warriors scoffs. 

"Just... Keep looking for him. He needs to pay."

_ Capture the traitor. _

**_Kill him if you must._ **   
  


They reach an empty clearing filled with rocks and craters. Warriors groans in frustration.

"Dead end. Of course! Why not?"

Time wants to tell the kid to calm down and rest. But judging by his earlier outburst.... Well, nothing can really be done.

"Let's just turn around and head the other path. I'm sure that's the one he took." Time tells him gently.

Warriors doesn't respond. He simply grumbles and shoves past Four and Time. The two glance at eachother before following Warriors down the other path.

They find a stable with two different paths going to different places. One toward the icy cold while the other heading to a calmer, not snowy taiga.

"Four, Time, go ask around, see if anyone has seen him."

Not wanting to argue, the two go around the stable, looking to see if anyone has seen Hyrule. 

"Hey!" A low voice calls put to them. "Yer lookin' for a kid right? Brown poofy hair and such?" 

"Yes, uhhh..." Four starts. 

The man chuckles. "Ponthos."

"Thank you, Ponthos. Do you know where he could be?" 

"Two other strangers asked the same thing yesterday, funny. Go to the top road, up the hill and you might meet him somewhere up." 

"Thank you, sir. And, um, one more question." Four says. "Where can my companions and I find some warm clothing?" 

The man points toward the village, which they didn't notice somehow, and tells him there's a store up there that sell clothing that'll protect them from the cold. 

Thanking the man again, he informs the other two of this newfound information and they begin their walk on the bridge, preparing for their meeting with their runaway teammate.

  
  
  
  



End file.
